Code Lyoko: Xana's Ultimate Attack
by Kenno-Kun
Summary: Xana's unleashed her ultimate attack... will this be the end of the Lyoko Warriors?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The lunch bell rang and the halls filled with students heading to lunch. Jeremy met up with Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. They found a table together in the lunch room.

"So what are you guys doing later?" Yumi asked as they walked up to get their lunch.

"I am going to try out a new program to materialize Aelita." Jeremy said grabbing his food. 

"Me and Ulrich are going to write a love note and give it to Sissy." Odd said. "The note's gonna say from Herb on it!"

"I'll come with you guys" Yumi said as they sat down to eat.

"So, Jeremy, do you think the new program you are trying will work?" Ulrich asked.

"I am pretty sure it will." Jeremy said, taking a bite out of his Hamburger, "Hopefully it will work." Finishing their lunches they went outside to find Sissy throwing a fit because Mrs. Hertz took away her cell phone.

"Herb, it's your fault for calling me in the first place!" Sissy shouted at Herb.

"Hey, Sissy, did you ever think that maybe it is your fault for having your cell phone on?" Ulrich asked walking toward Herb and Sissy.

"Hmph, mind your own business, Ulrich!" Sissy said angrily.

"Why did you call me anyway, Herb?" Sissy asked.

"I…um…" Herb muttered, nervously.

"Sissy, did you ever think that maybe he likes you?" Odd asked walking up to her.

"Ew, why would he like me?" Sissy asked looking disgusted.

"Just a thought." Odd said, walking away with Ulrich. When they thought they were out of earshot, they started to burst out laughing.

"Oh boy, wait until she gets that note!' Odd said.

"Yeah." Laughed Ulrich as they walked down the hall. Then, they heard voices and saw Jim and the principal talking. They quickly hid behind the wall and listened to the conversation.

"Sir, I swear I saw something strange going on in the computer lab." Jim said desperately.

"Jim, I am sure all you saw was a computer flashing." The principal said.

"Sir I know I did not see a computer flash!" Jim said his voice getting a little louder.

"Jim, that's enough about this, I had someone check the lab and everything was normal." the principal said walking away. He walked past Ulrich and Odd and said "Good Afternoon boys." They looked at Jim who had a worried look on his face which immediately went back to normal when he saw Odd and Ulrich.

"What are you boys doing here? Get back to class!" Jim shouted. Odd and Ulrich turned around and walked away. Odd made sure Jim wasn't behind them when he said,

"Wow, something must be wrong if Jim thinks we have class during lunch." 

"Yeah, maybe we should tell Jeremy about what we heard." Ulrich said.

"Okay, but why don't we go over and check out the computer lab first" Odd said.

"I don't know." Ulrich said. "How about you go to the lab and I'll go tell Jeremy."

"Okay." Odd answered. So Odd headed toward the lab and Ulrich went to Jeremy's room. Jeremy was running tests on the program he was going to try. HE heard a knock on the door. 

"Come in" Jeremy said. Ulrich walked in and told Jeremy about what he and Odd heard about the computer lab.

"It does sound a bit strange, I'll run a search for any activated towers…hold on." Jeremy said. "Aelita, are you there?"

"Hi Jeremy." Aelita said.

"Have you noticed anything on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked. 

"No why?" Aelita asked.

"Ulrich and Odd heard that something strange happened in the computer lab today." Jeremy explained. "I am going to run a search for any activated towers."

"Okay, I'll have a look around." Aelita said.

"So where is Odd now?" Jeremy asked.

"He went to have a look at the computer lab." Ulrich told him.

"Okay, let's go tell Yumi," Jeremy said, Jeremy picked up his jacket and walked out of his room with Ulrich. Meanwhile Odd was at walking to the computer room's door. He tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"Hmm, maybe this will work." Odd said pulling out a paper clip. He bent it until it was straight then stuck it into the door's lock. He twisted the paper clip until he heard the lock click. He twisted the handle and walked in. He looked around and at all of the computers. Everything looked normal like the principal said.

"Maybe Jim was seeing things." Odd said with one last look at the computers then he walked out locking the door. Just as Odd walked down the hall Xana's symbol flashed on the computers. Odd took out his cell phone and called Ulrich.

"Hey, Odd." Ulrich said, "Did you see anything in the computer lab?"

"Nope, I think Jim really was just seeing things." Odd said, "where are you guys at?"

"We're outside looking for Yumi, so we can tell her what we heard." Ulrich said.

"It doesn't matter now since I didn't see anything." Odd said 

"Jeremy is running a search for ay activated towers." Ulrich said, "Hey, we found Yumi, meet us by the cafeteria."

"Okay." Odd said. He hung up the phone and went outside and looked for Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy.

"Yeah. It sounds like Xana may be attacking." Yumi was saying as Odd walked up.

"I am going to go check my computer to see if it is finished with the search." Jeremy said.

"Alright, call one of us if there is." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Jeremy replied walking back towards the school.

"But, daddy!" They heard Sissy whine.

"No buts Sissy, you know the rules." Her father said, " There are to be no cell phones in the class rooms."

"It wouldn't have been taken off of me if Herb hadn't called me!" Sissy said loudly.

"Why was your phone on in the first place?" her father asked walking towards the school. Sissy stuck her tongue out at her father when his back was turned.

"See, What did I tell you?" Ulrich said.

"Why did you bother walking over here if you were just going to be mean?" Sissy asked.

"Who said anything about being mean?" Ulrich said, "I was just saying I told you that your cell phone should have been off in the first place.

"Hmph, you were being mean in my point of view!" Sissy said angrily. Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd laughed as Sissy walked back up to her room. 

Jeremy walked into his room and saw that the computer found no activated towers. So he decided to head back outside. He walked downstairs and thought he saw some blue flashes in the hallway next to him. He wondered what was going on and realized that the computer lab was in that direction. So he rushed down the hall and saw several cords emitting electric sparks swarming towards a girl on the floor. He quickly realized that the girl was Sissy and rushed to get her. He grabbed the Sissy's hand and she looked up and started to explain what happened, but he just told her that now was not the time and they needed to get to a safe place. Jeremy tried to run away with Sissy behind him, but a cord wrapped around his ankle and tripped him. They fell on the ground and looked around to see the swarm of cords getting closer and closer to them. Jeremy and Sissy started screaming for help when they realized they couldn't escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ahh!" Jeremy and Sissy screamed together as the cords were just inches away from reaching them. The cords were about to wrap around them both when the cords dropped all of a sudden. Sissy got up as Jeremy tore the cord around his ankle off.

Jeremy walked over to see why they had fallen. The cords were cut in half and the was a long piece of glass where they had been cut.

Jeremy looked around to see who had cut the cords, but no one was there. He looked over at Sissy who was still in shock from the cords attacking her.

"Are you all right?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah… why did they stop attacking all of a sudden?" Sissy asked.

"Somebody cut the cords, but I couldn't see who it was." Jeremy answered. Jim walked around the corner and saw the cords on the floor.

"What happened here?" Jim asked in a loud booming voice.

"I was walking down the hall when these cords came out of the computer lab and tried to attack me!" Sissy cried, "Then Jeremy came and tried to save me, but the cords tripped him, but someone came and saved us see there is the piece of glass they cut the cords with." She pointed to the piece of glass laying on the floor.

"You expect me to believe that story!" Jim shouted, "I heard that argument you had with your father!"

"This is probably just some act, so you can get your cell phone isn't it?"

"Jim, she isn't lying!" Jeremy said, "You have to believe us we could all be in danger!"

"She's probably paid you to play along" Jim said getting angrier every time they argued, "You could have pulled those cords out and cut them yourself!"

"Jim, we didn't do this intentionally!" Jeremy said his voice getting louder.

"You two are coming with me to the principal's office." Jim said grabbing both of their arms and walking them upstairs. When they reached the principal's office Jim told them to sit in the chairs outside the office. They sat down and Jim walked inside and they heard him talking to the principal. Jeremy's phone rang and he answered.

"Hello?" Jeremy said.

"Jeremy, it's Ulrich. I'm calling because we wanted to know if there was an activated tower, you never called us so we got worried." Ulrich said.

"No, my computer didn't find any, but I found Sissy being attacked by electrical cords outside the computer lab and I-

"Alright Jim, bring them in" Jeremy heard the principal say."

"Listen Ulrich, I have to go I'll call you in a little bit." Jeremy said quickly

"Jeremy, wai-"Ulrich began to say, but Jeremy hung up.

"Alright you two" Jim said, "Come in here." Jeremy and Sissy walked in and sat down. Jim walked out and shut the door behind him.

"Which of you would like to explain what happened?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"I will sir." Jeremy said sitting up in his chair.

"I was walking downstairs heading outside when I saw flashing blue lights coming from the direction of the computer room." Jeremy said pausing for a moment, "I walked over and saw cords coming out of the computer room and Sissy on the floor, I ran over and grabbed Sissy's hand and tried to escape but a cord tripped me and then.."

"Then the cords fell because someone had cut them with a piece of glass." Sissy finished for him.

"Did you see who cut the cords?" Mr.Delmas asked.

"No sir." Jeremy replied.

"Very well, I'll have to give you both detention." Mr.Delmas said.

"What! Daddy, don't you believe us?" Sissy exclaimed.

"Sissy, I can't possibly believe you! Your story is so farfetched I'm surprised Jeremy would even go along with it!" Mr.Delmas said his voice growing louder.

"Sir, we are not lying!" Jeremy said his voice getting louder as well.

"You both have detention and that is final!" Mr.Delmas shouted, "You will have it in Mrs.Hertz's room this Saturday."

He sent them out of his office. Sissy and Jeremy walked downstairs together, just before they walked outside Sissy stopped Jeremy.

"I'm sorry you have detention because of me" Sissy said.

"It's not your fault that those cords attacked you." Jeremy said, "It's also not your fault you father didn't believe us."

"Well, thanks for saving me, Jeremy." Sissy said and walked outside. Jeremy stood there for several minutes and remembered he had to call Ulrich back. HEpicked up his phone and dialed Ulrich's number. It rang several times then Ulrich answered.

"Jeremy, why did you hang up earlier?" Ulrich asked immediately.

"Me and Sissy were in the principal's office." Jeremy answered.

"The principal's office? Why were you in there?" Ulrich asked.

"It doesn't matter now." Jeremy said, "Listen, I was walking downstairs earlier and I saw blue flashes coming from the computer lab."

"So, I went over there and I found cords attacking Sissy, I grabbed her hand and started to run away but one of the cords tripped me." Jeremy continued, "The cords were just about to attack us when they dropped. I looked to see who did it but no one was there."

"There was only a piece of glass where the cords had been cut." Jeremy said.

"That sounds a lot like xana, what did the can results say?" Ulrich asked.

"It didn't find any activated towers." Jeremy said. " I'll go back up to my room and run a scan again and ask Aelita if she has felt any pulsations"

"Alright call and let us know if you and Aelita find anything." Ulrich said then hung up. Jeremy walked upstairs to his room and sat down at the computer.

"Aelita, are you there?" Jeremy asked.

"Hello, Jeremy" Aelita answered back as she showed up on the computer screen.

"Did you find anything on Lyoko?" Jeremy asked as he started the scan again.

"No, did something happen?" Aelita asked noticing that his voice sounded a little

worried.

"Me and Sissy were attacked by electrical cords next to the computer lab." Jeremy explained, "I am running another scan just in case."

"Okay, Jeremy I'll have another look around too." Aelita said. The image of Aelita disappeared just as the scan finished. The scan showed no activated towers.

"This is strange, cords just don't get up and attack people." Jeremy muttered to himself looking over the scan results again. Deciding that he wasn't going to find an activated tower he decided to go back to the computer lab and look for clues showing who might have saved them. When he got to the computer lab he saw that the hallway that he and Sissy had been attacked in was blocked off. He saw that Jim had been cleaning up the cords because half of them were gone.

"He must have left to get more garbage bags." Jeremy thought noticing Jim wasn't around. Jeremy walked past the string that was keeping the hallway blocked off. He noticed the piece of glass was still laying there. Wondering why Jim didn't pick the glass up first, he walked over to have a look. HE picked it up and checked over it then put it down. He looked over and saw a piece of clothing stuck to one of the cords near the glass.

"Maybe this will help me find out who saved me and Sissy." Jeremy muttered. He took of the clothing carefully and stuck it in his pocket. The bell rang telling students afternoon classes were starting. Jeremy quickly went up to his room, put the piece of clothing in a plastic bag, set t next to the computer, and went to class.

When the afternoon classes were over Jeremy went back to his room. He picked up the piece of clothing and started to look at it. Trying to see if he knew anyone with the same clothing. after about a half an hour he finally gave up hope of recognizing the clothing. He turned around to talk to Aelita and then everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jeremy opened his eyes and tried to remember what happened. He looked around and noticed he was no longer in his room. The room he was in looked old and ratty, all the furniture had been torn and stained and the place was a mess. HE noticed someone laying on the bed opposite him. He got up and noticed it was Sissy.

"So you're awake, are you?" he heard a voice say. He looked around and saw someone sitting at a computer in the other room.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked slowly walking toward the person. The person got up from the computer chair. The person had Sharp green eyes, a black sleeveless shirt, black baggy pants, black leather gloves, Black hair, and black boots on.

"My name is Zac I go to your school, Kadic." He said walking toward Jeremy.

"Why are Sissy and I here?" Jeremy asked.

"So I can tell you why those cords were attacking you." Zac said calmly.

"I know it's because of Xana!" Jeremy said starting to shout.

"Xana? You know about Xana?" Zac asked.

"Yes, my friends and I Ulrich, Yumi, and Odd help protect our school from the dangers Xana sends to it." Jeremy said more calmly than before, "We also protect the virtual world Lyoko."

"I know about Xana too, but I am not talking about Xana." Zac said sitting down in a chair. "I am talking about a force similar to Xana, Poliss."

"Poliss?" Jeremy said looking confused, " No wonder the scan didn't find any activated towers!"

"That is correct, Poliss doesn't need to activate a tower to attack the real world." Zac said, "Poliss is much stronger than Xana because of the fact the he doesn't have to activate towers."

"So, why did you have to knock us out just to tell us this." Jeremy asked with his hand on the back of his head.

"I figured if I told you on school grounds that you might go and tell the principal, especially Sissy." Zac answered.

"Sissy does have a big mouth." Jeremy said and gave a small laugh, "What makes the difference if you tell us here? She could still go and tell her father."

"I don't think she will since we are alone." Zac said calmly, "If I told you on school grounds she would probably panic and start shouting about it and run around which would cause everyone else in school to know about it too."

"Right, and if we tell her here we'll be able to calm her down if she does do that." Jeremy said.

"Correct." Zac replied as he looked over at Sissy who stirred in the bed.

"She should be waking up soon." Zac said, "You want anything to drink?

"Huh? Oh yeah…sure." Jeremy said not paying to much attention. Zac came back out with two pops and sat back down. They opened them and Jeremy asked about Poliss some more. An hour later Sissy got up and looked around. Jeremy explained everything about Poliss for Zac. As they had expected, Sissy started running around and had started screaming. Zac ran up to her and grabbed her by the arms and said "Everything will be fine." She had just noticed him at that time and stopped.

"Wow, he is cute." Sissy thought to herself not paying any attention to what he was saying. She just sat there gazing into his eyes the whole time.

"…Now we have to figure out how to destroy him." Zac was finishing as Sissy came back to her senses.

"Could we destroy him from where Xana is located? Jeremy asked.

"I'm not sure…It depends where Xana is located and if there is a link from him to Xana at that location." Zac replied.

"I know where we can find Xana, but I'd rather tell you when Sissy isn't around." Jeremy whispered to Zac.

"It doesn't matter if she knows; She already knows about Poliss." Zac whispered back but a little too loud because Sissy said.

"I want to help."

"Sissy, this could be really dangerous." ,Zac said "I don't think you should help."

"If it is _so_ dangerous, why do you get to do it? What makes you two so special?" Sissy said making Jeremy and Zac think for a minute. Zac and Jeremy whispered back and forth to each other for a few minutes.

"You can help, as long as you promise not to tell anyone." Zac finally said.

"Okay, oh and what is your name?" Sissy said pointing to Zac.

"Oh sorry, my name is Zac." He replied.

"Jeremy, where is Xana located?" Zac asked, "Also, are your friends that help protect Lyoko going to help us?"

"I don't know, but I am sure they will. Hold on…" Jeremy answered as he called Ulrich. The phone rang about three times and then Jeremy got Ulrich's answering machine. So he tried to call Yumi and she didn't answer either and finally he tried Odd and he didn't answer.

"That's strange, none of them answered their phones." Jeremy said after getting Odd's answering machine.

"You don't think that Poliss thing attacked them, do you?" Sissy asked looking worried.

"That could be true." Zac answered

"How would Poliss know who they are if has never seen them." Jeremy asked

"If he is linked with Xana they can share information between each other." Zac said walking over to his computer.

"Oh! Then since Xana knew who Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi were and what they looked like he could send the information to Poliss so Poliss could attack them without warning!" Jeremy exclaimed.

"We have to get to the factory!" Jeremy shouted and ran out the door just as Zac tried to tell him to wait. Zac and Sissy ran out the door quickly so they could catch up with him. Jeremy was still several feet away from them. Then Zac noticed he stopped. They caught up to him and Sissy started to ask why he had stopped just as the ground began to shake. They all looked around frantically and noticed large roots were coming out of the ground. The roots pulled the trees they were connected to out of the ground. So they stood above the three. The lowest branches on the trees took a form similar to arms.

"Jeremy, Sissy, go to the factory I'll fight these off." Zac said getting into a fighting position.

"No, you and Jeremy go I'll hold them off." Sissy said, "You know a lot more about this stuff than I do, you would be more help than I would."

"But….Okay, give me your cell phone real quick though." Zac said.

"I can't, mine was waken away at school." Sissy said as the tress started walking towards them.

"Jeremy, give me yours." Zac said quickly. Jeremy gave him the phone and Zac started to press the buttons.

There, My number is on speed dial just press the number three if you need any help." Zac said handing the phone to Sissy, "It is alright if she uses it right, Jeremy?

"Yeah, no problem." Jeremy answered.

"Alright let's go." Zac said and ran in-between two trees as Jeremy quickly followed but hesitated.

"Sissy, be careful." Jeremy said then followed Zac as a large branch crushed the ground where he had just been standing. Sissy jumped and dodged all of the attacks the trees and thrown at her.

"It's a good thing I like cheering" she said easily dodging the branches, "But I can't just dodge I'll have to attack sooner or later."

Meanwhile, Jeremy and Zac were just crossing the bridge leading to the factory.

"So this is where Xana is at?" Zac asked Jeremy as they ran over to the elevator.

"Not just Xana, but Lyoko as well this is where the super computer is that lets me monitor Lyoko and just below the room the computer is in are three scanners which send my friends into Lyoko." Jeremy answered.

"Cool." Zac said as Jeremy pressed the button sending them down to the computer. When they got to the super computer Jeremy turned it on and tried to contact Aelita. While they were doing that Sissy was still trying to fight of the trees. She jumped onto a branch and was knocked off by another. She fell down about ten feet and hit the ground. A large branch was coming straight toward Sissy. She screamed and just as the branch was about hit her she was shoved to the side. When she got up she saw Ulrich lying on the ground, getting up.

"Ulrich, how did you find me here?" Sissy asked

"Long story, I'll explain it after we fight off these trees." He answered.

"Ulrich!" Odd and Yumi shouted appearing in the distance running towards them. When they were getting close to them several large trees blocked them off from reaching Ulrich and Sissy creating a circular area. Sissy and Ulrich got ready to fight together.

"Let's do this." Ulrich said running toward the trees.

_Author note: There was chapter 3. it may take me a while to get chapter 4 up do to the fact that I have not been feeling well. But I will get it up as soon as I can._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Haah!" Ulrich screamed charging at the tree and threw a punch at the trunk. He reeled back in pain clenching the hand he hit it with.

"I forgot it was a tree." Ulrich said with a grin which quickly changed to a frown, "But how are we going to defeat them?"

"Ulrich, they are trees right? So maybe if we could catch them on fire we could beat them." Sissy pointed out while dodging a branch coming her direction.

"Your right, I'll let Odd and Yumi know since they are outside the trees trapping us." Ulrich said, "Yumi! Odd! Go back to the school and get something to set the trees on fire!"

"Right!" Odd and Yumi said together and Ulrich heard them run off.

"We'll just have to hold them off until they get back here, just try to dodge any attacks they throw at you." Ulrich said ducking from a branch swinging over his head.

At the factory Jeremy and Zac were still trying to contact Aelita.

"So where do we shut Xana down?" Zac asked looking around the room.

"The switch is in a different room." Jeremy said still trying to gat a hold of Aelita.

"So why are we in here?" Zac asked.

"I have to ask Aelita if she can find a link between Poliss and Xana and we can't shut Xana down until I can virtualize Aelita" Jeremy replied.

"Do you have to virtualize Aelita? I mean if we don't shut Poliss down he could end up destroying the Earth." Zac said, "For all we know Aelita may be Poliss but as a virtual character waiting until you can bring him to Earth."

"Poliss is not controlling Aelita!" Jeremy shouted spinning his chair around.

"How do you know? You didn't even know about Poliss until I told you!" Zac said starting to shout too.

"I know a lot more about Aelita than you do!" Jeremy said not knowing Aelita had finally answered back to him, and that she was listening to him fight with Zac.

"How can you be so sure, Poliss could have just acted all nice and lied about everything she told you." Zac yelled. Jeremy hesitated for a moment and started to say something but stopped.

"So you believe him, Jeremy?" Aelita asked after about five minutes of silence.

"No…I, Aelita…" Jeremy stuttered as Aelita left without saying another word.

"…See what you did!" Jeremy yelled, "You made her think that I believed you!"

"I'm not the one who didn't fight back." Zac said.

"You're the one who said that Poliss was controlling her in the first place!" Jeremy shouted tears starting to come from his eyes. "Now she may never talk to me again!"

"I was just trying to help." Zac said.

"You've helped enough; I think my friends and I can handle it from here, just leave." Jeremy said sitting back in the chair.

"Jeremy, I…" Zac started to say but was cut off.

"I said leave!" Jeremy shouted and Zac left without another word. Jeremy spent the next few hours trying to get Aelita to come back and explain everything.

Sissy and Ulrich were still trying to defend themselves from the trees. A large branch had hit Sissy in the side and she slammed into another tree and fell to the ground. She got up and saw Ulrich narrowly dodge a branch coming his direction. She looked around for something that may help them until Yumi and Odd got back. She saw to long sticks laying on the ground. She picked one up and tossed the other to Ulrich.

"We can use these to smash the smaller branches!" she shouted up to him as he dodged another branch.

"Good thinking that will at least trim down the number of branches attacking us." Ulrich said smashing to branches at once with his. After smashing 3 branches Sissy heard Yumi and Odd running back shouting for them.

"We have a lighter; it might not work though so we brought some stuff from the chemistry lab." Odd told them while he tried to set one of the trees surrounding Ulrich and Sissy on fire.

"Okay, one of you go to the factory and get on Lyoko. Jeremy is already there." Ulrich said noticing Odd had succeeded in setting the tree on fire.

"I'll go." Ulrich heard Yumi say and then heard her running towards the direction of the factory. The tree Odd had set on fire finally burnt down and Odd ran in the enclosure Sissy and Ulrich had been in.

"Here." Odd said tossing Sissy and Ulrich tools to set the trees on fire. "Use these to catch the trees on fire."

"Um, Odd, did you bring any water or fire extinguishers to put out the fires we start?" Sissy asked looking at the fire spreading that Odd had already started.

"Oh, um I don't think so…" Odd said feeling stupid for not thinking about it.

"Well hurry up and find some nearby. Before the fire spreads to fire that we can't control it." Ulrich said.

"Okay." Odd said and ran off.

"I'll call Zac and ask him if he could find some for us too." Sissy said taking out her cell phone.

"Who's Zack?" Ulrich asked burning the top of a tree.

"I'll explain later." Sissy told him. Zac answered and Sissy asked where he was at.

"I'm next to a fire station." Zac said.

"I thought you were with Jeremy…" Sissy said.

"If you thought I was with Jeremy why did you ask where I was at?" Zac said

"I don't know, but anyway can you grab some fire extinguishers for us? We need them to put out the fires we started trying to defeat the trees." Sissy said.

"Sure…wait _we_? Who else is with you?" Zac asked.

"My friends Ulrich and Odd they came and helped me Odd is looking for Fire extinguishers and water nearby. Please Hurry the fire is spreading fast!" Sissy said and hung up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah and he was right next to a fire station too." Sissy said.

"That's convenient" Ulrich said as he dodged a branch that was on fire. Sissy noticed that the trees were now walking into the fires purposely. Sissy tried to think why they were doing it and then it came to her. They setting themselves on fire: so they could burn everything in their path including Ulrich and her.

"Ulrich! The trees are setting themselves on fire on purpose now!" Sissy shouted running away from a nearby tree that was on fire, "They are trying to burn everything they touch!"

"Why are they walking towards the school then?' Ulrich asked.

"They probably think Odd is over there." Sissy said, "I heard Jeremy say that they only attack you guys."

"You're right!" Ulrich said, "Odd must've went back to the school!"

"One of us has got to warn hi-." Sissy began to say but realized they were now surrounded by fire. Everywhere she looked there was a fire, but there was very small paths they could follow.

"Ulrich we have to get out of here!" Sissy shouted and began to cough from the smoke that filed the area, "We need to get to Zac's house, I'll show you where to go!"

"Okay." Ulrich said and was coughing just as much as Sissy. They ran through the parts of the forest that wasn't on fire while dodging falling branches that were on fire. When they were about a mile away from Zac's house they noticed nothing was on fire anymore which meant that the trees had either not reached that part yet or they weren't coming this way. They got to Zac's and Ulrich began looking for a fire extinguisher as Sissy started to fill buckets with water.

"At least if it catches on fire over here we have water." Sissy said.

"Yeah…" Ulrich said, "Odd and the school!"

"What about them?" Sissy asked as she filled another bucket.

"The trees are heading down there!" Ulrich shouted and darted out the door before Sissy could stop him. Sissy ran outside to try and stop him but it he was already gone. She looked around one last time and noticed fire surrounding Zac's house. The trees had found her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

She looked around; there was no way to escape. She ran around Zac's house several times trying to see if there was an exit, not accepting the fact that she was trapped.

"The water!" said loudly and ran back inside. She came back out carrying a couple buckets of water and started to toss the water onto the fire. The fire mad a sizzling sound whenever she tossed water onto it. When she went back inside for the third time to refill the buckets she heard a loud thud near the door. She ran over and opened the door several logs that were on fire were right in front of the door. Sissy began to panic and continued to fill the buckets with water. Instead of going outside she had to try and put the logs that were in front of the doorway out. She dumped bucket after bucket and steam began to fill the room. It was starting to get hard to see. When she tried to fill another bucket no water came out of the faucet.

"Oh no…the fire extinguishers…where did Ulrich put them?" she muttered to herself. She looked around everywhere, but she couldn't find them.

"What am I going to do?!" Sissy said frantically noticing the fire spreading inside the house. She ran into the bathroom and huddled in a corner. She stayed there and after about twenty minutes the fire had spread to the bathroom door. The flames came closer and closer to her. She kept thinking she was a goner and then she heard a loud smash and part of the ceiling fell in. She looked up into the hole now in the roof and saw Zac and Odd. Zac pulled her out just as the fire filled the entire bathroom.

"We've got to get out off of here before the ceiling caves." Odd said jumping off the roof. Zac and Sissy followed. They started following a path Zac and Odd had cleared with fire extinguishers. They had finally found themselves outside the cafeteria and they walked over to the school. They walked up to the infirmary and the nurse asked what had happened. They told her about the forest being on fire and that they had to save Sissy, who had fainted on the way back. The nurse cleaned up the black marks they had on them and healed any minor burns or wounds they had. She called the fire department and told Zac, Odd, and Sissy who had woken back up, to rest for a week.

"That means you'll have to stay in here until you are fully healed." The nurse said, "I have to go make a call you three just lie down and rest." The nurse walked out of the room and Zac asked how Sissy was doing.

"I'm fine, but I wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for you and Odd." Sissy replied getting comfortable in the bed.

"So your name is Zac?" Odd asked sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah, I know your friend Jeremy and he is pretty mad at me right now." Zac answered.

"Why is he mad at you?" Odd and Sissy asked together.

"I told him that Poliss might be controlling that Aelita person and she had heard me and him fighting over it. When he didn't fight back for a few minutes Aelita said, so you believe him, and left." Zac said.

"Wait… who is Poliss?" Odd asked curiously. Zac told Odd about Poliss and how powerful he was.

"Wow, that could be true, but Aelita is too nice to be Poliss. It is kind of scary how he can attack at any time without warning.

"Yeah…" Zac said thinking about what he had said to Jeremy. Odd had fallen asleep and for about an hour or so Zac and Sissy talked to each other. After Sissy fell asleep Zac decided to go to sleep too.

At the factory Jeremy was still trying to get Aelita to talk to him. He found out that she was in the forest region.

"Maybe if I go to Lyoko she will talk to me…" Jeremy thought, "But how am I supposed to virtualize myself if there is nobody else here…" Just as he said that Yumi came running in.

"Jeremy, I'm ready to go to Lyoko." Yumi said catching her breath.

"About that, could you send me to Lyoko?" Jeremy asked.

"You? Why you?" Yumi asked surprised.

"Something happened and she won't talk to me." Jeremy answered, "There aren't any activated towers anyway."

"I don't know, Jeremy" Yumi said caringly, "If there aren't any activated towers, then how come the trees were attacking Sissy?"

"Zac and I believe that Poliss is causing the attacks." Jeremy said getting up from his chair. When Yumi asked who Poliss was, Jeremy told her everything.

"Wow, by what you told me it does sound like he is the reason for the attacks." Yumi said, "How are we supposed to stop the attacks though?"

"I don't think we can, unless we shut him down." Jeremy replied, "Zac and I think that he may have a link with Xana. So, if he does, we can shut Xana down and then he will be shut down too."

"Too bad we have to materialize Aelita first, who knows how long that could take." Yumi said.

"That's why I have to go to Lyoko; Zac was saying that Aelita could be Poliss trying to get onto Earth." Jeremy said, "Aelita had answered and I didn't notice, so when he said something else I didn't fight back and she got mad at me."

"Well, if that is why you want to go to Lyoko then…okay." Yumi said finally, "How do I send you there?" Jeremy showed her how to do everything and went to the scanner room. Jeremy waited in front of a scanner for Yumi to start. When she said to go ahead in the scanner he walked in.

"Scanner Jeremy, transfer Jeremy, virtualization." Yumi said. The scanner Jeremy was in began to blow what felt like air onto him and the next thing he knew he was on Lyoko.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt and pants, and had green gloves on. He wore a dark blue helmet with green stripes on the side and had a piece of glass to see out of. He had a belt on his hips with several weapons on it.

"Now, I just have to find Aelita." Jeremy said noticing he was in the forest region. He ran down the platform looking far ahead of him with his helmet. He came to a fork in the path he was taking. He took the path on the right after checking the left path and noticing that it was a dead end.

"Yumi, can you try to find Aelita for me?" Jeremy asked after coming to turn.

"Um… Yeah hold on." Yumi said trying to figure out how to use the super computer.

"Okay, thanks." Jeremy said. He ran down another turn and ran into two megatanks. They wheeled around and faced him. They began to charge their lasers and then fired them at Jeremy. He jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the lasers. He pulled out what looked like a gun from his belt. He aimed it at one of the megatanks as it charged up another laser. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. The tank fired again and almost hit Jeremy. Jeremy frantically looked for a reason why his gun didn't work and realized the gun was voice activated. He quickly said the word "on" and the gun began to glow bright red and then red stripes began zipping across it. The megatanks began charging their lasers again. He pulled the trigger as he aimed it at one megatank and a blue laser came out. The laser hit the megatank right where the eye of Xana was located.

The tank exploded as the other one fired. The laser hit Jeremy in the arm. Jeremy hit the ground hard.

"Jeremy, you only have 30 life points left!" Yumi shouted as he got back up. Jeremy fired again and missed the megatank. He tried out something and said "sword". When he said that his gun flipped into a sword and it flashed green and green stripes began racing across the hilt. The beam of the sword was also green. He ran toward the megatank which fired again and Jeremy dodged it. He drove his sword beam sword through the tank and it exploded.

"Nice job, Jeremy" Yumi said, "I found Aelita, she in the tower on your next right."

"Okay." Jeremy said amazed at his weapons. He quickly headed to the tower and walked in slowly. When he got in he walked up to Aelita.

"Aelita." Jeremy said making her jump and turn around.

"Who…who…who are you?" Aelita stuttered, stricken with fear.

"It's me, Jeremy." Jeremy replied walking back towards her.

"You came to Lyoko." Aelita asked, "Why?"

"So I could explain what happened earlier." Jeremy answered calmly.

"Why? I am just using you aren't I?" Aelita said in a snobby sort of voice.

"No you aren't." Jeremy said, "I just couldn't think of anything to fight back with. I just know that you aren't being controlled.

"You really do?" Aelita asked.

"Yes." Jeremy said firmly.

"Okay." Aelita said going to hug him but fell over. The tower had shaken.

"Jeremy, what was that?" Aelita asked. When Jeremy told her he didn't know, they decided to walk outside. When they got out there they found three megatanks and seven hornets in front of them.

"Stay back, Aelita" Jeremy told her pulling out his gun.

"On" he said and the gun began to glow red and the red lines began zipping across it. The hornets flew toward Jeremy and Aelita, firing lasers at them. Jeremy dodged the lasers and shot two of them. The other five chased after Aelita as she ran off. The megatanks began to follow Aelita as well, but Jeremy stopped one. He fired laser after laser at the tank, missing every time. The tank fired and hit Jeremy in the chest. Jeremy devirtualized as he hit the ground.

"No!" Yumi cried, "Who is going to save Aelita?"

Then she realized that as soon as Jeremy came back up he could virtualize her. She waited while watching Aelita being chased. After about ten minutes she told Aelita to try and protect herself while she checked something. She went to the scanner room and looked for Jeremy in the scanners. He wasn't in any of them. It was like he just disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Author's note Sorry I haven't updated the story in FOREVER!! I have had writer's block forever. So FINALLY here's chapter 6! :**

**Chapter 6**

"Where could've he gone?" Yumi asked looking around frantically. She checked the other two scanners. Yumi decided to go back up to the computer and try to help Aelita as much as she could. When she got to the computer she saw Aelita was cornered by the monsters. Aelita backed away from the monsters as they cam closer. Aelita felt her feet reach the edge of the platform and looked behind her. She quickly looked back in front of her. She knew she was done for.

Yumi was panicking like crazy.

"What am I going to do?" She thought, wracking her brain for an answer. She was just about to give up when the elevator door opened behind her. She swung the chair around to see who it was. Jeremy walked in.

"Where have you been?" Yumi asked with a sigh of relief.

"I just came out of the scanner, why?" Jeremy asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's been fifteen minutes since you were devirtualized. I even went down to see where you went." Yumi said getting suspicious.

"It must've taken the scanner a while to materialize me again since it was my first time going to Lyoko." Jeremy said.

"That could've happened." Yumi muttered to herself as the suspicion left her, "I need you to send me to Lyoko, so I can save Aelita."

"Okay, go ahead down." Jeremy told her. Yumi walked into the elevator and she saw Jeremy sit in the chair as the doors closed.

'There is something strange about him." Yumi muttered to herself as the elevator traveled down to the scanner room.

"Foolish little girl, she has no idea what she and her friends are getting into." Jeremy said to himself as he virtualized her into Lyoko.

_**At Kadic**_

Ulrich was looking everywhere for Odd. He had noticed the fire had grown larger in the forest and saw kids that were outside running back into the school. He knew the fire had to have spread to Zac's house, where Sissy was at.

He ran past the infirmary, but stopped. He slowly walked back to the infirmary door. Something made him want to check the infirmary. He thought her heard Odd's voice. Ulrich walked in. He saw Jeremy, Odd, and Zac. The three were laughing together, but stopped suddenly as they noticed Ulrich.

"Oh, hi Ulrich." Sissy said smiling.

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd said cheerfully.

"What's up?" Zac said.

"How'd you guys get here?" Ulrich asked, "And why hasn't the school set off the fire alarm?"

"Long story, you have to get to the factory though so you can help Yumi and Jeremy. I think the nurse is calling the fire department." Odd said, "Don't worry about us, we're okay."

"Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can though." Ulrich said and dashed out the door.

"So he is Ulrich." Zac said

"Yeah, he is a cool guy once you get to know him." Odd said and laid back in the hospital bed, his hands behind his head.

_**At the Factory**_

Yumi landed on the ground in Lyoko. She began running towards the direction Aelita was in. She ran for a few minutes then saw a Mega Tank in the distance. The tank turned and fired at her. Yumi jumped into the air and threw her fan straight at the tanks eye. The fan cut through the eye and flew back to Yumi who landed on the ground and caught it just as the tank exploded.

"Yumi!" Aelita said, surprised to see her.

Yumi destroyed the other monsters quickly taking some damage.

"Are you alright?" Yumi asked Aelita as the last monster exploded.

"Yes, thank you for saving me." Aelita replied.

"Let's get you back to the tower." Yumi said and began walking toward the tower Aelita was originally sitting in.

"Okay." Aelita replied, "I wonder all of those monsters were attacking us…"

"Yeah, there aren't any activated towers are there?" Yumi said.

"No." Aelita answered as they reached the tower. Four Mega Tanks appeared in front of the tower.

"Get inside, quick!" Yumi said, as she prepared to fight.

Aelita went inside the tower. Yumi destroyed the first two with ease, but the third had hit Yumi in the arm. Yumi quickly destroyed the third. Knowing she would be devirtualized if she got hit again, she threw her fan at the same time the tank fired at her, the fan destroyed the tank as the laser devirtualized her.

Jeremy was just about to keep her from being materialized back to the Factory when Ulrich rushed in.

"Where's Yumi?" Ulrich asked. Jeremy was angry that Ulrich had to show up at that moment in time.

"She just got devirtualized." She will be back up here in a moment. Jeremy pressed a button on the computer without Ulrich noticing.

"Is Aelita okay?" Ulrich asked thinking Yumi had failed at protecting her.

"Yes." Jeremy replied, "She is safe in a tower."

"Good." Ulrich said with a sigh of relief. Yumi showed up moments after.

"Ulrich, when did you get here?" Yumi asked walking up to them.

"Just a minute ago." Ulrich answered. Jeremy signaled Yumi to distract Ulrich, so she began explaining what happened in Lyoko to him. Meanwhile, Jeremy was summoning more monsters to attack the tower Aelita was stationed in. As he finished he told Ulrich more monsters had shown up. Jeremy virtualized Ulrich to Lyoko who began fighting.

"Are we doing the same to him?" Yumi asked watching Ulrich fighting off the monsters.

"Yes." Jeremy replied. Both Yumi and Jeremy began to grin evily.


End file.
